Bajaj Auto
, BSE SENSEX Constituent | location = Pune, Mumbai, India | key_people = Rahul Bajaj (Chairman) | industry = Automotive | products =Motorcycles, three-wheeler vehicles and cars | revenue = (2011) | operating_income = | net_income = (2011) | num_employees = 10,250 (2006-07) | parent = Bajaj Group | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = }} Bajaj Auto Limited is an Indian motorized vehicle-producing company. Bajaj Auto is a part of Bajaj Group. It was founded by Jamnalal Bajaj at Rajasthan in the 1930s. It is based in Pune, Mumbai, with plants in Chakan (Pune), Waluj (near Aurangabad) and Pantnagar in Uttaranchal. The oldest plant at Akurdi (Pune) now houses the R&D centre Ahead. Bajaj Auto makes and exports automobiles, scooters, motorcycles and auto rickshaws. Bajaj Auto is the world's third-largest manufacturer of motorcycles and the second-largest in India. The Forbes Global 2000 list for the year 2005 ranked Bajaj Auto at 1,946. It features at 1639 in forbes 2011 list. The company has changed its image from a scooter manufacturer to a two-wheeler manufacturer. Its product range encompasses scooterettes, scooters and motorcycles. Its growth has come in the last four years after successful introduction of models in the motorcycle segment. The company is headed byBajaj who is worth more than US$1.5 billion. Bajaj Auto came into existence on 29 November 1945 as M/s Bachraj Trading Corporation Private Limited. It started off by selling imported two- and three-wheelers in India. In 1959, it obtained a license from the [[government of India] to manufacture two- and three-wheelers and it went public in 1960. In 1970, it rolled out its 100,000th vehicle. In 1977, it sold 100,000 vehicles in a financial year. In 1985, it started producing at Waluj near Aurangabad. In 1986, it sold 500,000 vehicles in a financial year. In 1995, it rolled out its ten millionth vehicle and produced and sold one million vehicles in a year. According to the authors of Globality: Competing with Everyone from Everywhere for Everything, Bajaj has operations in 50 countries by creating a line of bikes targeted to the preferences of entry-level buyers.Sirkin, Harold L; James W. Hemerling, and Arindam K. Bhattacharya (2008-06-11). [http://www.bcg.com/globality GLOBALITY: Competing with Everyone from Everywhere for Everything.] New York: Business Plus, 304. ISBN 0-446-17829-2. Timeline of new releases * 1960-1970 - Vespa 150 - under the licence of Piaggio of Italy * 1971 - three-wheeler goods carrier * 1972 - Bajaj Chetak * 1976 - Bajaj Super * 1977 - Bajaj Priya * 1977 - Rear engine autorickshaw * 1981 - Bajaj M-50 * 1986 - Bajaj M-80, Kawasaki Bajaj KB100, Kawasaki Bajaj KB125, * 1990 - Bajaj Sunny * 1991 - Kawasaki Bajaj 4S Champion * 1993 - Bajaj Stride * 1994 - Bajaj Classic * 1995 - Bajaj Super Excel * 1997 - Kawasaki Bajaj Boxer, rear engine diesel autorickshaw * 1998 - Kawasaki Bajaj Caliber, Bajaj Legend, * 1999 - Bajaj Spirit * 2000 - Bajaj Saffire, Bajaj Prowler * 2001 - Eliminator, Bajaj Pulsar, Caliber Croma * 2003 - Caliber 115, Kawasaki Bajaj Wind 125, Bajaj Pulsar DTS-i, Bajaj Endura FX * 2004 - Bajaj CT 100, New Bajaj Chetak 4-stroke with Wonder Gear, Bajaj Discover DTS-i * 2005 - Bajaj Wave, Bajaj Avenger, Bajaj Discover 112 * 2006 - Bajaj Platina * 2007 - Bajaj Pulsar-200 (Oil Cooled), Bajaj Kristal, Bajaj Pulsar 220 DTS-Fi (Fuel Injection), XCD 125 DTS-Si * 2008 - Bajaj Discover 135 DTS-i - sport (upgrade of existing 135cc model) * 2009 - Bajaj Pulsar 135(December 9) (January) Bajaj XCD 135 cc, Bajaj Pulsar 150 DTS-i UG IV, Bajaj Pulsar 180 DTS-i UG IV, Bajaj Pulsar 220 DTS-i, Bajaj Discover 100 DTS-Si, Kawasaki Ninja 250R * 2010 - Bajaj Discover 150 * 2011 - Bajaj Discover 125 * 2012 - Bajaj RE 60, mini car for intra-city urban transportation * 2012 - KTM Duke 200, launch of 200cc bike from the KTM stable * 2012 - Bajaj Pulsar 200 NS, launch of 200cc bike,Discover 125ST, launch of 125cc bike. Spinoffs and acquisitions The demerger of Bajaj Auto Ltd into three corporate entities—Bajaj Finserv Ltd (BFL), Bajaj Auto Ltd (BAL), and Bajaj Holdings and Investment Ltd (BHIL)—was completed with the shares listing on 26 May 2008. In November 2007, Bajaj Auto acquired 14.5% stake in KTM Power Sports AG (holding company of KTM Sportmotorcycles AG) .The two companies have signed a cooperation deal, by which KTM will provide the know-how for joint development of the water-cooled four-stroke 125 and 250 cc engines, and Bajaj will take over the distribution of KTM products in India and some other Southeast Asian nations. Bajaj said it is open to taking a majority stake in KTM and is also looking at other takeover opportunities. On 8 January 2008, Managing Director Rajiv Bajaj confirmed the collaboration and announced his intention to gradually increase Bajaj's stake in KTM to 25%& continue to buy more share in KTM by 47% total by Apr 2012 . Products Bajaj has made motorcycles, scooters and cars. Motorcycles in production are the XCD, Platina, Discover, Pulsar and Avenger. Bajaj also distributes motorcycles in India for other manufacturers, such as the Kawasaki Ninja 250R, , the Ninja 650R and new for 2012, the KTM Duke 200. Cars include the Bajaj ULC ultra-low-cost car. Low cost cars In 2010, Bajaj Auto announced cooperation with Renault and Nissan Motor to develop a US$ 2,500 car, aiming at a fuel-efficiency of (3.3 L/100 km), or twice an average small car, and carbon dioxide emissions of 100 g/km. On 3 January 2012, Bajaj auto unveiled the Bajaj RE60, a mini car for intra-city urban transportation. The target customer group will be Bajaj's three-wheeler customers. According to Managing Director Rajiv Bajaj, the Bajaj RE60 powered by a new 200 cc rear mounted petrol engine will have a top speed of , a mileage of and carbon dioxide emissions of 60 g/km. References External links * Category:Bajaj Auto Category:Companies founded in 1945 Category:Bajaj Group Category:Scooter manufacturers Category:Companies of India